An Unlikely Surprise (Special)
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: A small Valentine's Day special for our lovely Mikoto Suoh and his darling wife, Kaori Suoh! - Thirteen years have passed since Mikoto and Kaori have been married, and now they're faced with an unanswered question that will leave them both speechless. [FOLLOWS 'BREAKING POINT', so if you've not read it, you'll be confused!] :)


**So! Here we are again with my favorite pair! ;D**

 **Just so you all know, I already had this planned out a while back so this isn't just a random thing. Also, for those of you who remember the "black entity" inside of Kaori, well... You find out about what really happened in this one. Some of you will think it's utterly cheesy, but I don't care. I've wanted to post this for WEEKS but had to hold back. ;)**

 **For those of you who know the back story, Mikoto and Kaori have now been together for thirteen years and the twins are five-years-old. ;)**

 **So on that note...**

 **WANRING! WARNING!**

 _ **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'BREAKING POINT' YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON.**_

 _ **I REPEAT.**_

 ** _IF YOU'VE NOT READ 'BREAKING POINT', CONFUSION IS HEADED YOUR WAY!_ :D**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **An Unlikely Surprise**

 **[Valentine's Day Special]**

 **Kaori and Mikoto Suoh**

 **. . .**

* * *

Kaori sighed to herself as she watched her twins playing in the enclosed garden, much like they did every day after they'd returned from school or from spending time at their uncle Kusanagi's bar. It always amazed her how the two had grown so much in such a short period of time, but when it really came down to it, she'd figured Kaen and Alani would be more mature for their age considering who they lived with and whom their father was.

Mikoto, albeit still appointed as King of the former Red clan, had eventually calmed down and enjoyed his early "retirement" from his duties. He's finally begun to relax and enjoy life rather than worrying about who was coming for them or if his power would grow too strong and fall out of his control. It was then that he decided to become a full-time father and spend all of his time with his family, making sure to be present in his children's lives as much as possible. He even went as far as to looking into home schooling, but Kaori had put her foot down on that one after explaining the importance of socializing with other children their age.

Kiseki had also started school, and was always with the twins. The three were like a tight-knit group and often times the teachers would comment on their lack of desire to play with others unless instructed to do so.

Not that hearing that didn't surprise Kaori or Kyra, seeing as who the instigator in the matter always was.

Kaen had taken on his father's personality almost freakishly and would often remain by himself when forced to group with other children that were not his sister or Kiseki. The teachers found that they'd had a more difficult time integrating him into a more social mood, eventually giving up and leaving him to tend to his own devices. Not that he was the only one, seeing as Alani outright refused to play with others some days.

Kaori would have been lying to herself if she'd said that she wasn't worried, but knew eventually, like Mikoto, the twins would find their own group and finally establish long-lasting relationships.

It didn't help that their only real influence was a group of men and women who were always surrounded by drama and fighting, but Kaori didn't mind. HOMRA had grown used to being around the children and knew when to filter their tongues and create a more kid-friendly atmosphere.

However, recently with all of the relationships blooming and the talk of more pregnancies going around in the bar, Kaori couldn't help but feel guilty and depressed.

She wanted nothing more than to have another baby, although she would never fully admit this to Mikoto, knowing how he would react or the look he would give her. She was well aware that he felt incredibly guilty for the fact that during the birth of their twins, Kaen had injured her beyond repair and had forced the doctors to give her an emergency hysterectomy.

Every now and then, one would see Kaori reach down and touch her lower belly until she would realize what she was doing and immediately correct herself.

"Something wrong?"

Kaori turned around to see Mikoto walking into the kitchen with an empty plate, "No, why?"

"You seem really deep in thought, that's all," He placed his dishes into the sink before leaning over to press his lips to the side of Kaori's head, "Do you want me to get Izumo to come pick them up before we go?"

"We can drop them off," Kaori smiled small and sighed, "It seems like every time I turn around, I have to go in to the doctors for something. You must be getting pretty tired of seeing me on an examination table."

Mikoto chuckled, "Well, it's not exactly my favorite thing in the world."

Kaori smiled small and touched his face, "You don't have to come with me."

"I always do," Mikoto sighed, "You know better than to tell me that."

"I know."

Mikoto eyed her carefully as he wrapped his arms around her, "Alright, fess up. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I promise," Kaori looked up at him and hugged his waist lightly, "You always assume something is wrong when I'm not smiling."

"That's because something usually is," His lips pulled into a small grin, "In the thirteen years we've been together, have you ever been able to hide something from me?"

"Don't say it like that," Kaori smirked, "Makes me feel old."

"We're only twenty-nine this year," Mikoto rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like I'm speaking like we're both old and grey."

"Well, I definitely feel like it some days," Kaori giggled.

Mikoto was about to speak again when both Alani and Kaen came rushing into the kitchen, "Mum! Uncle Izumo is here!"

Sure enough, Kaori looked out the kitchen window to the section of the enclosed garden that she'd had a large window put in, immediately seeing the signature HOMRA van with Kusanagi getting out.

"Apparently your uncle Izumo has _ESPN_ or something. Lets go get your things and not keep your uncle waiting," Kaori grinned, gently pulling away from her husband to chase after Kaen and Alani.

Mikoto watched them with his own grin before walking to the door to meet his closest friend, noticing that the bartender looked incredibly stressed, "Bad day?"

"Not so much a bad day as it's a stressful scene at the bar," Kusanagi chuckled, "I've finally got around to training Rikio for when Akira and I go on vacation, but Yata's decided he wants to join in as well so the two of them are competing."

Mikoto nodded in understanding, "Maybe having the kids there will defuse some of the tension."

"I bloody well hope so, or else I may have to kill Reina's husband since he's the instigator," Kusanagi chuckled.

"Uncle Izumo!" Alani rushed over with her bag and latched onto his leg.

Kusanagi grinned down at her, "Well, hello there beautiful," Leaning down, he took the bag from her and noticed Kaen and Kaori walking to them, "And another big hello to another beautiful lady and the second man of the house."

Kaen looked up at Kusanagi with a smirk identical to Mikoto's, "I'm not the man of the house _yet_ , uncle Izumo."

" _Yet_?" Mikoto looked down at him with a small grin, "Planning on kicking me out, are you?"

Kaen shrugged his shoulders while Kaori giggled and shook her head, "He's more like you every day, and that worries me."

Kusanagi chuckled and took Kaen's bag, "Well, we better get going before I go back to find my bar in shambles. Just let me know when you want me to keep them overnight if you to have plans."

Mikoto grinned when Kusanagi winked at them, waving his friend off as he followed behind the two excited twins, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," He looked at Kaori, "I can't remember the last time we had sex without worrying about waking the kids up."

"That's true," Kaori nodded, not at all shy to admit that out loud like she would have been a few years back, "We could even do it in the living room, too."

He smirked, "Well then, let's go get this appointment over with and hurry back."

"You horny, old man," Kaori grinned up at him.

. . .

Kaori and Mikoto both sat silently in the room as they waited to meet with the doctor she'd been given before she became pregnant with the twins. It was on Blake's order that the same staff tended to the Red Queen as to avoid confusion with her file and what had happened during the times where the Dresden Slate was still active.

It shocked the two, however, when a young man walked in with her entire file in his arms, "Hello there. My name is Koga Yamikura, and I'm filling in for your usual doctor."

"Nice to meet you," Kaori smiled politely while Mikoto eyed him carefully.

Koga sat down and looked at the two, "I've had a chance to briefly go over your file and have a pretty good grasp about what's happened and your current health from the last time you saw doctor Fuune, so lets talk about why you're here today."

With a pen and the opened file, Kaori took a deep breath and sat back in her seat, "Well, I've been experiencing strange abdominal pains lately, much like before my twins were born and I was still having a period."

"How long has this been happening?"

Kaori blushed and felt embarrassed, "... A little over a year now."

"I see," He smiled, "And you had a hysterectomy?" When she nodded he made some more notes, "Well, I can give you an ultrasound right now and see if there's anything abnormal going on that we may be able to see. If not, then I'll send you for blood work and make an appointment for you to get a CT scan done."

Kaori nodded and stood up, walking over to the examination table as he readied the machine beside her. When she climbed up on the bed and lifted her shirt for him to put the jelly on her, she looked at the screen with a forlorn expression on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Mikoto.

"So, can you explain to me a bit more about this black energy described in your file?" Koga asked, pressing a few keys as he grabbed the probe to begin the screening.

Kaori laid back and sighed, "Well, not much to tell since none of us really understood what it was, either. While it was inside of me, I was completely aware of my surroundings but it was in control."

"I see," He pressed the probe on her belly and began moving it around, "What about after you'd been rid of it?"

Mikoto answered for her, "She had amnesia for several weeks but didn't show any other symptoms or problems that Blake would have considered dangerous," His eyes flashed to his wife, "We still don't know what happened after it disappeared."

Koga nodded and watched the monitor, his brows furrowing when he caught sight of something he deemed completely unusual, "You said you had a hysterectomy?"

Kaori nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, you seem to have a fully functioning uterus," Koga looked at her, "I don't exactly know how to explain it," Lifting his finger, he circled an area on the screen to her, "This area right here would be empty if you didn't have one."

Both Kaori and Mikoto stared at the doctor with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"... What?" Kaori looked at the screen quickly and felt her eyes sting, "But, how?!"

"I'm not entirely sure," Koga said honestly, pulling the probe away and removing his gloves, "I believe this calls for a second opinion just so I don't give you false information, so please stay where you are and I'll be back momentarily."

When he left the two alone, Mikoto got up and walked to Kaori, "Kaori?"

"Yeah?" She was staring up at the ceiling with shock still expressed vividly on her face.

"Do you think it was that black entity?" Mikoto's brows furrowed.

"I don't know," Kaori looked at him, her chocolate eyes watering.

Mikoto reached down and stroked her cheek gently, looking over to the door as Koga knocked and walked in with a nurse and Blake behind him. He exchanged greetings with the Gold King, who made her way over to the two and grinned down at Kaori.

"Well, if this is true then you got your wish," Blake took Kaori's other hand, giving her a gentle squeeze as Koga and the nurse prepared the machine again.

"That means I'll have to wear one of those fucking rubber death traps," Mikoto muttered annoyed, although the grin on his face was quite apparent.

Kaori giggled and bit her bottom lip, looking to the screen again as Koga rotated the probe on her lower belly once more. When she heard the sound of confirmation from the nurse, who had been dealing with pregnancies and specializing in ultrasounds for years, Kaori fully began to cry.

"Well, whatever happened, it seems you've been blessed with a miracle," Koga smiled at her and then looked at Mikoto, "We'll have to do some more digging into this, but everything looks good."

Mikoto nodded and felt some sort of indescribable relief wash over him, as if he'd been holding a burden inside of him for too long, "Thanks," He looked at Blake, "Any ideas on why this happened?"

"My guess is that the black entity did this somehow, although it's too late to do any real research now that it's gone," She looked at him, "Maybe that's why it needed Kaen?"

His amber eyes narrowed slightly before he looked down at his wife, "Maybe."

. . .

It felt surreal as Kaori and Mikoto made their way back to their home after such a shocking reveal. When the two had left the house, both of them were worried that more unpleasant news was headed their way, seeing as how Kaori was somewhat sickly over the past three months. However, nothing could have prepared them for what they had just been told.

Even as Mikoto opened the door for her to walk in, Kaori felt like she was floating.

Her eyes never left her lower stomach the entire time.

"Mikoto," She looked up at him, a smile slowly stretching onto her lips, "I–"

She was instantly silenced as the Red King grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her snuggly to keep her close while she wound her arms around his neck. She could feel the smirk on his lips as he peppered her with affection and felt his body shifting her backwards towards the opening to the living room.

When she felt the couch touch the back of her knees, he giggled and let herself collapse back, bringing the smirking King with her, "Taking advantage of a happy moment, are you?"

"Well, we have to get working on our next baby," Mikoto looked down at her wide eyes, "Oh, don't play innocent. Since the day we breached the topic of kids, you're always said you wanted a big family."

"And you're okay with that?" She reached up to run her fingers through Mikoto's fiery locks, "Having a bunch of kids running around the house calling you 'papa'?"

He smirked, "Of course," Leaning down, he bumped his nose with her own before pressing a very uncharacteristically gentle kiss to her lips, "I told you that I'd do anything to make you happy, even if that means I have to renovate the house to make room for more babies."

Kaori giggled and shot him a teary-eyed smile, "You're amazing."

"I know," He said without hesitation, "That's why you love me."

Kaori gave her eyes a roll, "I'm surprised you can still move, what with that inflated head of yours."

Mikoto suddenly smirked, "Like I said, we _do_ have to get working on that next baby, so why not start now?"

* * *

 **I know, it's short and hardly anyone is in it, but it's centered around my two lovelies! :D**

 **SO, I'M FINALLY GOING TO ANSWER THE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS ABOUT THE BLACK ENTITY INSIDE OF KAORI DURING 'BREAKING POINT':**

 _ **Before the fight went down between the allied clans and the Green clan, the entity inside of Kaori asked to see Kaen. With the similar energy that had been passed to him from Kaori as an inherited gene, the entity was able to pull it out of him and return it to her hosts body. In doing so, it was actually able to speed up regeneration. What I didn't want to hint to because all of you are too damn perceptive for your own good (and I tend to throw obvious hints sometimes, lets just face it) – is that the entity inside of Kaori was already rebuilding her body to the way it originally was. When Mikoto and Nagare fought and the Colorless King was inside of Kaori and made her jump in between them, Mikoto did take out the entity and in doing so, slowed down the process that was already being done.**_

 _ **In other words, Blake and Mikoto, no matter which one did it, would have interfered with the black entity's power;**_ **regeneration** _ **. That was the trick behind choosing who would be the one to set it free, and that's the reason why Kaori would have (and had) lost her memories.**_

 **Hope that cleared a few things up for my lovely readers and I hope you all have a lovely day! This was originally supposed to be posted on that dreaded Valentine's Day, but since I'll be freezing my arse off while horses get their feet done, for those of you who celebrate or do not, here's my version of a V. Day gift and have a lovely day!**

 **And for those of you who are like me on Valentine's Day and have no one but a bunch of chocolate surrounding you and your cats looking at you like they want some of your food, you guys have a good day too cuz I'm right here with ya! ;)**

 **OH YEAH, BEFORE I FORGET.**

 **Those of you who have been patiently waiting for the Reina/Yata story, bare with me as it's coming soon! I've just been so busy with homework and prepping for university (omfg I can't believe it) that I haven't been able to relax properly. Not to mention I've been sick as fuck because some dumb idiot decided to come to class while he should have been in the hospital... grrrrrrr...**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


End file.
